


Christmas on the Dwarf!

by JassyK12



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The boys from the Dwarf have an interesting Christmas…





	Christmas on the Dwarf!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Red Dwarf, Nor do I own its characters Lister, Rimmer, Cat or Holly. The shows and its characters belong to Doug Naylor and its creators.

Christmas Eve,   
Saturday, 1pm  
Sleeping quarters

“All right Dave?” Holly asked as his face appeared on the monitor screen. He was feeling bored and wanted someone to talk to. “Yo Holl, sorry can’t talk but I’m busy,” Lister replied as he sat at the table. He was wrapping something up in Christmas wrapping paper. “Oh yeah?” Holly asked. “Busy doing what exactly?” he wanted to know.   
“If I tell you, will you swear not to tell Rimmer?” Lister asked. “Sure. Cross my wires, hope to die,” Holly replied. Lister sighed before looking around him to make sure Rimmer wasn’t around. He was no where to be seen. Lister quickly showed Holly what he was wrapping up.   
“You remember on Rimmer’s death day I baked a cake in the shape of a spanner for him because he was a technician?” Lister asked with a grin.   
“Yeah, what of it?” Holly asked. “Well guess what? I’m giving him… an actual spanner,” Lister said as he held the spanner wrapped up shape in front of him for Holly to see. “Gordon Bennett. That will be a surprise won’t it? It’ll be the last thing he’d expect I’m sure,” he said with a roll of his eyes.   
Lister failed to note the sarcasm in Holly’s voice as he just nodded enthusiastically before continuing to wrap the present.   
Ten minutes later Lister heard Rimmer whistling down the corridor. “Sm*g,” Lister cursed. He had almost finished wrapping the gift, so he quickly scrambled up to his bunk and hid the gift just under his pillow a few seconds before Rimmer entered the room again.   
“Ah, Listy. What are you up to?” Rimmer asked. Lister tried to act nonchalant. “Nothing. You?” Lister replied. “I’m getting ready for Christmas, and I hope you are too. It’s important that we keep things going on this ship otherwise we’ll go space-crazy, like Holly,” Rimmer told him. “Ok. I’m not space crazy. I’m just quirky,” Holly protested. “Exactly. Quirky and senile,” Rimmer added. “Right we’ll Im off to the cinema. You coming?” Lister asked Rimmer.   
Rimmer shook his head. “I’m staying here. Got presents to wrap,” he told him. Lissette shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said before doing a mock salute and walking away.   
As soon as Lister left the sleeping quarters Rimmer rubbed his hands enthusiastically together. “Right Holly. Beam me up Lister’s present,” he told the computer. “What d’you want?” Holly asked wearily.   
“Well, you know that cake Lister made for me on my death day last year?” Rimmer asked. “You mean the one in the shape of a spanner?” Holly asked. “How can I forget?” He asked a little sarcastically. “Yep, the very same. Well guess what Holly? I’m going to get him a real spanner- and one in a toolbox as he is a technician,” Rimmer said. “Oh wow, push the boat out,” Holly quipped. Rimmer rolled his eyes at him.   
“Look, can you project one for me to wrap or not?” he snapped. Holly nodded. “All right Arnold. There you go,” he said with a sigh as Rimmer’s items and wrapping paper appeared in front of him. “Excellent,” he said as he scooped up the items in his arms. “See, that wasn’t so hard was it? Moron,” Rimmer muttered before leaving the quarters. “Sm*g head,” Holly replied after Rimmer left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
